This invention relates to a salt shield for a snowmobile trailer, in more particularly to a moveable salt shield for a snowmobile trailer.
A snowmobile provides a valuable outlet for winter sports and safety activities. A snowmobile permits access to snow-covered areas. It also permits access to movement in snow storms. The snow mobile can pass through heavy snowfalls and provide for transportation in times of emergencies or actual entertainment.
However, it is sometimes difficult to get a snowmobile from place to place. Customarily, snowmobiles are placed on a trailer and towed to an appropriate place in preparation for using the same. In towing, a snowmobile on an exposed trailer suffers the same damage as any vehicle on the road. Salt and other undesirable material can contact the snowmobile being towed, and cause damage thereto. It is desirable to prevent this damage in any suitable fashion.
To that end, a variety of salt shields have been developed. These shields attach to the front of the trailer and prevent the elements from road debris from contacting the snowmobile. These guards are effective in protecting the snowmobile.
However, such a guard may interfere with the use of the trailer. By placing the guard on the trailer, access to the trailer is reduced. The trailer must be put in a certain position in order to unload the snowmobile. Also, the snowmobile must avoid the guard. Furthermore, the guard can sometimes inhibit access to the snowmobile, while the snowmobile is on the trailer. It is desirable to have the protection of the guard while at the same time providing good access to both the snowmobile and the trailer. No acceptable device for accomplishing these goals currently exists.
Among the many objectives of this invention is the provision of a movable salt shield for a snowmobile trailer.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a movable salt shield for a snowmobile trailer, which provides access to the snowmobile.
Yet another objective of this invention is to provide a movable salt shield for a snowmobile trailer, which is easily attached to an existing snowmobile trailer.
Still, another objective of this invention is to provide a movable salt shield for a snowmobile trailer added thereto during manufacture.
Additionally, an objective of this invention is to provide a movable salt shield for a snowmobile trailer which is movable from one end of the trailer to the other.
Also, an objective of this invention is to provide a movable salt shield for a snowmobile trailer with minimized interference with access to the snowmobile.
A still further objective of this invention is to provide a movable salt shield for a snowmobile trailer adapted to receive a support for the salt shield.
These and other objectives of the invention (which other objectives become clear by consideration of the specification, claims and drawings as a whole) are met by providing a movable salt shield for a snowmobile trailer, the movable salt shield for a snowmobile trailer including a shield plate mounted on extension arms capable of pivoting the shield from the front to the rear of the snowmobile trailer.